gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life Ridley
Real Life Ridley is Miko's "little" sister. It is about one of the most horrifying things you can probably imagine. I mean- it's up there with things like waking up Christmas morning and finding Santa Claus ing your mom under the tree, or listening to Justin Bieber songs really loud while in your underwear during a study hall. Infamy Real Life Ridley is well known in Miko's Skype group, but not for good reason. She tends to play very ty in Mario Kart 8 with the rest of them. , even Matt could beat her, and he doesn't even have a Wii U yet. Probably the worst thing about her is her always being a horrible annoyance. It is very loud and is easily amused, allowing her to laugh at almost anything. Her laugh is the worst thing about her. IT'S SO ING ANNOYING, YOU'LL END UP ING SHOOTING YOURSELF. Once she laughed so goddamn much, she ing pissed herself in the middle of a Skype call.. Twice. This laugh also tends to echo throughout Skype calls and cause ear aches and infections. She is constantly bugging Miko about things, and sometimes even uses Miko's laptop when she's not around. This can cause minor confusion, as sometimes the group doesn't know who they're typing to. Also, because of bull, she managed to misplace her 3DSXL WHILE it had Miko's Birthday $10-off copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It was lost for months before their mother found it in her bedroom. Why was it lost in her bedroom for months on end? Because she's a ing pig, and she is 47% of the reason why the house is a piece of trash. RLR also refuses to flush the toilet most of the time. And if a poop is left in there and isn't flushed before Mikopapi needs to use the toilet, it is blamed on Miko herself because her s sometimes block the toilet somehow. Her sense of humour is terrible, leading to laughing at ing minor things like characters getting launched over and over. Do not invite her to a smash or mario kart tourney for the sake of your life. Uses Despite all of this, she is kinda useful. Mainly in video games. When Miko and RLR were much younger, Miko successfully commanded her sister to collect stuff with her in Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer. Then if Miko is calling bull in Hyrule Warriors due to damage output with the enemies and she's locked into like.. IDFK like Deku Stick Lana, she calls in RLR for help so Master Sword link can do all the and she's actually decent at it. That's where it ends though, Most of the other times she is nagging Miko to look or listen to something that's overall stupid. Trivia * Matt originally dubber her "Little Miko" before learning of her excessive weight. * She's only 11. * She's not energyman. * She is too big. * She wields an Australian accent like Miko's, but it's nowhere near as awesome. * She is so ing hyped for the release of Splatoon. * She married Lon'qu in her Fire Emblem: Awakening play-through. Unsurprisingly, she sucks at that game. * She needs help for 80% of a game most of the time. * In Pokemon, she is the stereotypical young gamer that thinks "Legendaries r legendary so they OP so I'm gonna have a team full of em and I'll wreck ". Of course this is false because like other little kids, they don't know what EVs and IV's are and how they work. * She doesn't even know who Ridley is.. Dumb nugget.. * Her favourite colour is pink, but she hides this fact by wanting things in blue just to copy her sister. She wouldn't last a day in the real world. * She has no idea if Marth is a Boy or Girl. This can be excused though, 'cause no one else knows either. * According to Wii Fit, she is overweight. * She has a bestie that looks like her long lost twin. * She is around 55 kg or 121 pounds. That's ing obese for a 10 year old. * DD blames bad parenting for her weight. * She doesn't want Xenoblade X because it doesn't have Shulk in it. * She got 3-stocked by a lv 48 Lucas amiibo named PK while playing as Zero Suit Samus. * She mains Rosalina and ZSS because she's a tier scrub. Category:Terminology Category:Ridley Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Mikokiri's Category:Energyman2289's Category:Absolutely Disgusting